Recuerdos de niños
by HarleyDark
Summary: En Asgard, los hijos de Odín tratan de vivir su infancia, junto con una niña que es hija del uno de los mejores guerreros de Asgard y la diosa del sol, el único defecto que tiene es que no posee ningún poder asgardiano. Pero eso no impide los buenos lazos, aunque tal vez habra alguien que no lo acepte. Thor/Loki/Asgard
1. Chapter 1

Recuerdos de niños capitulo 1

**Nota: Thor y sus personajes son propiedad de Marvel, no me pertenecen en absoluto.**

Hace tiempo en el reino de Asgard, el gran dios Odin tenía a dos hijos que quería por igual, uno era de cabello que parecía hilos de oro que le llegaban a los hombros, tez de piel tan blanca como la nieve que caía en invierno, ojos que parecían el mismo reflejo del lago que se encontraba en medio del bosque del reino, su nombre era Thor, príncipe del trueno y futuro rey de Asgard; el otro hijo tenía cabello parecido al de la alas de un cuervo que le llegaba apenas al hombro, piel igual de blanca que su hermano pero sus ojos eran 2 esmeraldas regaladas por los dioses, su nombre era Loki, dios de la travesuras.

Odin amaba a los dos por igual, en ese tiempo tubo un pequeño problema con uno de sus grandes confidentes, Narcet, el guerrero de sol, este había tenido una hija con su amada esposa Sól, diosa del sol, pero había muerto en la labor del parto. Esto hizo que Odín le brindara la ayuda para cuidar a su primogénita en ocasiones de guerra.

El problema de todo era que la futura descendiente de la luz solar no había adquirido ningún poder de asgardiana, entonces le dio el cargo de guardián a su hijo mayor para la futura doncella de los poderes solares.

Con el paso, la niña había comprendido de su incapacidad para ser una verdadera asgardiana, al igual que Thor y Loki, ella fue criada por Frigga y la nombro Minerva.

Los niños convivían normal, cada día tomando sus clases, claro que los niños tomaban clases de cómo cabalgar, envainar una espada o ir a la guerra; en cambio Minerva que era una niña sin ningún poder en especial se acercaba a Frigga y veía como su madre sustituta tejía, bordaba con listones de fino oro asgardiano adornos para vestidos de gala al igual que aprender como hacer arreglos florales para adornar la sala de palacio, en fin cosas de doncellas.

Pero a pesar de aprender cosas diferentes, Minerva y Thor jugaban como todo niño, eran tan unidos que se veían con ojos de hermandad, pero Loki era diferente, se alejaba de ambos y solo buscaba que maldad debía hacerle a Minerva, quizá cortarle un mechón de su larga cabellera, culparla por haber roto un jarrón fino o solo burlarse de ella, diciéndole fea, boba, rara, etc.

Esto molestaba aThor ya que quería mucho a Minerva y no iba a permitir malos tratos de Loki hacia ella. Loki en realidad sentía envidia, sentía que esa niña era su próximo reemplazo. Pero para asegurar su lugar se acercaba más Frigga y quería que Minerva no existiera en el corazón de su madre.

Un Día común y corriente, los niños se despertaron temprano como de costumbre para desayunar con Frigga y Odín, Thor había retado a Loki a correr al comedor principal, Loki estaba contento de tener que jugar con su hermano, así que corrieron hasta tropezar contra la barda del jardín trasero, de repente ambos se recostaron en el césped riéndose de cómo fue su larga carrera y de cómo se desviaron de su objetivo que era el comedor principal.

En ese momento se oyeron sonar las trompetas reales, eso significaba, claro, visitas reales, fue entonces que Loki y Thor decidieron ir a la sala madre del palacio, ambos tenían curiosidad de saber quien había llegado.


	2. Chapter 2

Odín estaba en medio pasillo con las manos en la espalda, enfrente de él se abrían las grandes puertas junto con el sonar de la trompetas, en eso se reflejaba una luz blanquizca y fuerte, Loki y Thor se taparon la cara por la fuerza que tenia la luz.

-Que rayos es eso?- dijo Loki, apenas abriendo su ojo izquierdo para ver a su hermano

-No se, tal vez un invitado especial de papá, quizá un aliado- dijo Thor con sus manos en los ojos

Cuando la luz bajo de brillantez, los niños se tallaron los ojos para ver quienes eran, y poco a poco se dieron cuenta que en la puerta estaba la imagen majestuosa de Narcet y de su bella hija Minerva.

Thor se le dibujo una sonrisa en su cara al ver esta visita pero Loki puso una cara de desprecio, se volteo al suelo y solo volteo con una mirada desafiante a Minerva. Odin llamo a sus hijos para ir a desayunar, Loki decidió adelantarse a la mesa, pero Thor espero a la princesa solar.

Ambos se vieron y corrieron par darse un abrazo entre si, Thor camino junto con Minerva hacia el comedor real platicando de cuentos de Frigga les había contado la otra vez.

Todos estaban en la mesa, Odin estaba contento conversando con su amigo Narcet, Frigga estaba escuchando la conversación de su esposo y el guerrero solar, Thor y Minerva riendo de los cuentos, pero el único callado mirando con gran rabia a la niña asgardiana era Loki.

Todos estaban comiendo muy bien los platillos reales, pero Loki tenía planeado algo en contra de Minerva, se levanto de la mesa para ir por unos frutos que tenia su madre a su lado, tenía la copa de jugo en su mano derecha. El chico paso junto de su hermano y la intrusa, en ese momento dejo caer la copa en el vestido rosa pastel de la niña, todos reaccionaron sorpresivamente; Minerva hizo una expresión de sorpresa y de miedo, Thor se levanto enseguida para ayudar a su amiga.

Loki hipócritamente se disculpo con Minerva:

-Perdóname, pero me tropecé y pues no podía pasar a lado de ti ya que ocupas tanto espacio- al decir esto se le dibujo una sonrisa de soberbia que hizo que Minerva realmente se sintiera culpable.

Frigga quiso ayudarla pero Minerva le dijo:

-No Frigga, Loki tiene razón es mi culpa…. Mmmgg tengo que ir al baño-

Con la cabeza inclinada, Minerva dejo el comedor y corrió hasta los baños reales, solamente llego a la fuente que estaba a mitad del gran cuarto que hacia muy vistoso el pasillo de los baños; se sentó y comenzó a llorar por su debilidad y rechazo que tenia por parte del chico asgardiano.

Después de un rato del incidente, Odin se dirigió a uno de los jardines para encontrar a Loki, en esos momentos los niños estaban jugando. Thor por curiosidad le pregunto a Loki:

-Hermano, dime, ¿Acaso fue un accidente lo de hace rato en el comedor?- Loki le respondió a Thor en tono de arrepentido:

-Thor, créeme, yo.. yo no me fije, tropecé y se me resbaló la copa al momento, yo no tenía la intención de ensuciarle el vestido a Minerva.

Thor le iba a decir algo a su hermano cuando oyeron la voz de su padre llamando a Loki:

-Loki, quiero que vengas de inmediato… solo, ¡entendiste!

Ambos se quedaron viendo extrañados, Loki se fue dejando a Thor con una cara de preocupación, el niño siguió a su padre hacia el cuarto de guerreros, en donde varios asgardianos planeaban sus tácticas y guerras.


	3. Chapter 3

Odin se sentó en la silla real, la más grande del cuarto y Loki en una de las que se encontraba alrededor de la mesa dorada a lado de su padre; el rey asgardiano se froto por unos segundos la barba, luego volteo a ver a su hijo, respiró profundamente y dijo:

-Loki, a veces los accidentes ocurren y se pueden olvidar fácilmente, pero esto... no- Loki puso cara de extrañado y luego se trato de defender:

-Pero, padre, yo no quería, eso… fue un accidente…-

- ¡Cállate! No he terminado- Loki se encogió en el asiento y Odin se levanto del asiento y quedo de pie- Mira Loki, he visto que tu actitud hacia Minerva es demasiado negativa, así que no es la primera vez que pasan estos 'accidentes'

-Pero papá yo no….-

-¡Te dije que te calles!- lo dijo con gran enojo que golpeo la mesa con el puño cerrado

-Mira Loki, a Thor y a ti los amo demasiado pero Minerva también es una de mis hijas, no de sangre, claro, pero como si fuera. Su padre sacrifica mucho al ir a luchar en nombre mío y de Asgard, solamente te pido que le des un poco de respeto, es lo único.

Loki estaba más molesto que asustado al oír eso de su padre, lo único que se preguntaba ¿por que demonios defendía a esa mocosa?; lo único que hizo fue decirle ´si' a su padre y marcharse, Odín le dijo por ultimo:

-Loki, realmente te amo hijo y no creas que serás reemplazado, tú eres único.

Thor estaba jugando con una espada en el jardín y preguntándose como le iba a ir a Loki con su padre, en ese momento Minerva pasaba con una cara de desconsuelo, Thor se le acerco y le dijo:

-Minerva, ¿Estas bien?

-Si..si, Thor- levanto la cara un poco, Thor la tomo de la mejilla para verla bien, se le quedo mirando en los ojos, los tenia llenos de lagrimas y rojizos, Thor puso una cara de triteza al ver a su amiga llorar y le dijo:

-Minerva, no llores, mira yo se que Loki es algo torpe pero no te pongas así él…

-No Thor, no es eso- Lo interrumpió y ambos niños se sentaron en un balcón que daba al jardín, Thor había puesto una cara de extrañamiento, se sentaron en el balcón y Minerva continuo:

-Thor, no fue por eso que estoy llorando, lo que pasa en si, yo… yo me siento una intrusa aquí, Odín y Frigga no son mis padres, mi verdadero padre esta luchando en la guerra y temo que algún día… ya no regrese. Además yo siento que soy un estorbo aquí.

Hubo un momento de silencio y Thor solo le dijo:

-Ya se Minerva, tengo una idea- al decir esto el niño con sorpresa, Minerva se espanto y puso cara de no saber lo que Thor estaba hablado, Thor se paro en enfrente de Minerva y le dijo feliz:

-Mira, yo solo seré tu guardián hasta que seas nombrada por mi padre doncella, pero que tal si ese día le digo a mi padre que..

-¡¿Qué Thor?!- Minerva lo interrumpió con suspenso y preocupación.

-¡Que quiero casarme contigo!


	4. Chapter 4

Minerva al oír esto se ruborizo, se paro de un solo salto y le dijo a Thor:

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Estas loco? No puede ser, somos amigos.

-Si lose, pero mira le digo eso a mi padre y yo lo convenceré, nos casaremos y no tendrás que sufrir mas, entonces tu podrás vivir bien aquí conmigo y con mi familia, ¿Qué dices?

Minerva estaba muy confundida y solo se fue a unos cuantos pasos de Thor y volteo a verlo:

-Gracias Thor, pero no se puede, somos amigos, además será raro. Pero que tal si en ese tiempo tú a lo mejor tendrás a una novia y yo igual, eso creo.

Thor se sentía defraudado pero contento por la sinceridad de la niña, está se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego se fue a su cuarto. El niño siguió practicando con su espada.

En ese momento, Minerva se encontró con Loki en el pasillo, la niña se detuvo sorpresivamente, su cara estaba atemorizada y sus manos se las llevo atrás en forma temblorosa. Loki respiro muy profundo y solo miro al suelo:

-Minerva, te pido disculpas por lo que te he hecho y también por como te he tratado- al escuchar esto, la niña estaba asombrada, pues Loki jamás se porto tan amable con ella, el niño prosiguió:

-Bueno también me quiero disculpar por hacerte menos y decirte cosas que no debí decirte, perdón.

Loki y Minerva se quedaron viendo por unos segundos, Loki avergonzado desvió la mirada y Minerva le contestó:

-Gracias Loki, era lo único que quería escuchar de ti- Loki se sorprendió al escuchar esto, miró a Minerva y ella le sonrió. La niña se fue a su cuarto y Loki se quedo con una sensación de molestia pero que a la vez se sentía bien.

En la noche, los niños debían irse a dormir, se estaban desvistiendo, así se fueron a su cama cada quien, eran enormes y estaban muy separadas y en si su cuarto era enorme, dorado y con arcos muy grandes. Loki se fue a sentar a su cama tapándose la parte de sus pies y Thor se dejo caer en ella, mirando al techo lleno de cristales de colores, en eso le dijo a su hermano:

-Loki, ¿Sabes lo que hare para ayudar a Minerva?- Loki miro con extrañez a su hermano, Thor lo volteo a ver y sonrió:

-Me casare con ella cuando seamos grande.

Loki se sorprendió y le dijo a Thor:

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Estas loco! Ella y tú… no pueden. Además no creo que papá lo permita, ni su papá, Narcet no querrá.

Thor se levanto y se sentó en su cama mirando a Loki y le dijo:

-Loki, creo que tienes mala perspectiva, solo piénsalo, Minerva al casarse conmigo podría vivir bien aquí y seria una asgardiana definitivamente. Además mis papás la quieren mucho, su papá me ve a como a un hijo y yo soy su guardián, ¿No? No habrá problema.

Loki enojado al oir esto de Thor le dijo:

-Si Thor, eres su guardián y nada más, pero cuando sea nombrada doncella por nuestro padre ahí perderás ese titulo.

-Exacto, pero si le pido matrimonio en ese momento, tratare de convencer a mi padre y todos estaremos bien.

Loki negó con la cabeza y le dijo a su hermano:

-Thor, eres un tonto.

Así los hijos de Odín apagaron la luz y se acostaron, Loki seguía enojado por lo que dijo su hermano, Thor tenia una sonrisa que ni él mismo se podía aguantar, imaginando su vida de grande, de que seria el futuro rey de Asgard, un gran dios y que estaría casado con Minerva.


	5. Chapter 5

Al dia siguiente, Frigga fue a dar un paseo por el bosque de los cedros y le acompaño Thor, ya que él pensó que ese era el buen momento de decírselo. Caminaban tranquilamente en medio del bosque, Frigga quería recoger los frutos que los cedros de Asgard daban parecidos a los duraznos, Thor le ayudaba, en eso dijo:

-Madre, tu quisieras que me case con alguien muy especial para mi?

-Si Thor… pero, ¿Por qué la pregunta hijo?- Frigga le contesto algo extrañada.

-Si madre- contesto Thor- Yo ya tengo a mi prometida, créeme es seguro.

Frigga comenzó a reír de forma cálida, dio un suspiro y dijo en forma de seguirle la plática a Thor:

-Asi hijo, y dime ¿Quién es la afortunada?

-Pues Minerva, ella es.

Frigga se detuvo por un momento, al oír esto se impacto y volteo ver a Thor, imaginándose que lo que había dicho era una tontera aun más ilógica que la de antes. Por un momento paso por su mente el cómo reaccionaria Odín si escucha decir esto a Thor, se relajo y se incoó para hablar con su hijo:

-Mira Thor, tu y Minerva son muy grandes amigos, la verdad he visto que la quieres mucho, pero, ¿Por qué razón te quieres casar con ella?

-Madre, si me caso con ella, ella tendrá una vida mejor y podrá seguir viviendo protegida por nosotros y por mí.

Frigga no podía creer esto, en verdad era Thor quien decía esto. Al parecer estaba emocionada de que su hijo estaba creciendo y madurando, se limpio las lágrimas y con una sonrisa le contestó:

-Hijo, no te preocupes, Minerva es una hija más de Odín y él le dará protección, pero créeme que Minerva no será para siempre débil.

Thor no comprendía lo que decía su madre, pero estaba tranquilo al saber que Minerva no estaba sola, y menos aún porque Firgga abogaría por ella. Frigga solo se imaginó esa escena de matrimonio, ella le encantaría que ambos contrajeran matrimonio, pero le preocupaba por que Odín tenía otros planes para Thor. Así madre e hijo se fueron a su hogar.

Mientras en el castillo, Loki estaba algo confundido y todavía molesto de los planes de su hermano, aun más por que se entero del mismo Thor que le iba a decir a Frigga de su boda con Minerva. De repente subiendo las escaleras, escucho un cantar tan dulce, le pareció algo insólito, pues jamás había escuchado algo así. Subió rápido y fue caminando guiándose por la voz, hasta que llegó a la recamara de Minerva, pero estaba más concentrado en encontrar la voz que no se dio cuenta de que era la recamara de Minerva.

Al abrir la puerta, vio a la niña que estaba cantando, Loki no lo podía creer, esa voz que se parecía a la de su madre que escuchaba cuando era bebé era idéntica a la de la niña que tanto odiaba. Minerva no lo vio, Loki seguía ahí postrado y sin habla ocultándose en un fino buro que estaba en la entrada de la habitación, admirando este sorprendente momento, se quiso acercar más, pero cuando se movió dejo caer un florero que estaba en el buro.

Minerva dejo de cantar cuando escucho ese ruido y llego a ver a Loki que escapa de su habitación. Loki corrió a más no poder, se le acabo el aliento y llego apenas a mitad del pasillo, recargándose en una de las majestuosas estatuas.

El niño estaba muy asustado y avergonzado, solo se preguntaba de cómo pudo estar espiando a la niña que odiaba, porqué rayos no hizo nada. En ese momento oyó una voz detrás de él:

- Loki, ¿estas bien?


	6. Chapter 6

Loki estaba petrificado que solo sus ojos se movieron para ver quien estaba detrás, pero fue durante un lapso largo en que decidió voltear por completo, fue una sorpresa para él, era Minerva que le estaba cuestionando en tono de preocupación.

Loki estaba muy sorprendido de cómo Minerva se preocupo por el pequeño accidente que tuvo hace instantes, respiro y luego le contesto:

-Estoy…ahh..Estoy bien,por..Por..Porque la pregunta?

-Me espantaste, pensé que te habías cortado con el jarrón

Minerva en un instante le agarro su mano y se la comenzó a revisar, Loki estaba sonrojado, no podía aun creer el comportamiento que tenía Minerva con él, después de un rato ella le dijo en tono calmado:

-Vaya, que bueno no tienes ningún rasguño, eso es bueno- Minerva alzo la mirada y le sonrió a Loki, este se quedo boquiabierto, se sonrojo aun mas y le quito la mano de un jalón a Minerva. Loki se volteo, sobándose si mano y sin a la niña le dijo:

-Gracias por aaa..ayudarme, pero no me pasó nada- Loki se puso serio.

En ese momento Minerva se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla en forma de agradecimiento, y se fue a su cuarto. Loki se quedo sorprendido y se quedo paralizado por un momento, no volteo a ver a Minerva cuando se alejaba, reacciono y se toco su mejilla, pasaban varias cosas en su cabeza y luego se limpio en forma violenta con su mano su mejilla, estaba furioso de que le diera un beso aquella niña que puso cara de asco.

Al día siguiente Minerva se fue a su hogar, pero los niños estaban mas seguros que ella iba a regresar, ya que su padre se iría a una guerra, quizá contra gigantes de hielo, y por lo tanto Minerva tendría que quedarse en el castillo hasta que pasara el suceso.

Al estar solos, Loki le pregunto a Thor algo serio:

-Hermano, ¿Acaso todavía piensas casarte con Minerva cuando sean grandes?

Thor sonrió y le respondió a su hermano con alegría:

-Quizá..Algún día.

Pero que pasara en Asgard, acaso Thor será un buen rey en Asgard y tendrá una familia unida con su familia y con su futura esposa, los niños de hoy serán grandes asgardianos mañana? No se sabría muy bien, el destino seria cruel con los sentimientos de los 3 niños, tal vez le daría una jugarreta que los sueños que tienen a futuro se verían destrozados.


End file.
